


Affection Starved Kokichi x SHSL Dancer Reader One-shot: Dancing at a Distance

by purplerosewrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplerosewrites/pseuds/purplerosewrites
Summary: You and Kokichi had been in a relationship for a while, but you are having growing concerns, noticing some odd behaviors from him. It seemed to you he simultaneously kept you very close yet at a distance at the same time. How were you to solve this with the the clown prince of lies, without some honesty? Thankfully, you gain the courage to try one fateful night.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	Affection Starved Kokichi x SHSL Dancer Reader One-shot: Dancing at a Distance

Being with Kokichi Oma was a rather strange experience. You always had company yet after that moment, you feel lonely. You were happy but when looking back on your time together, it was sad. It was an almost surreal experience. Though he was a liar you had no doubt he cared about you and yet…

“Hey, Oma… care to dance with me?” You never knew you could get so many answers from that one simple question, but no matter how he phrased it, no matter how he ‘danced’ around the question, the sentiment was the same. No. You didn’t want to be pushy, but any explanation would have been appreciated, even a fake one, or ‘I just don’t want to’, but he never gave you anything to work with, it seemed he more so didn’t answer at all. And so, you were left alone as he watched you from a short distance, just as he did all other times.

On one particularly nippy autumn night you found yourself unable to sleep. Perhaps it was your increasing worries about your relationship, perhaps it was the fact you had excess energy from sitting around all day hardly moving around, whatever the reason, you were still just laying in bed staring up at the ceiling… Maybe it was the fact that the world seemed to be dead silent. No rustling of the wind, not even the smallest moan or creek from the seemingly hollow dorm building. Just silent. The kind of silence that would allow one to hear their own gentle calm heartbeat.

…

After getting dressed in some loose clothing other than your pajamas, you took your boombox, small box of cassette tapes and left your room.

As the Super High School Dancer not many would assume you’d like the old bulky music equipment so much, but you did. You liked hearing the buttons and pieces inside make those satisfying click noises as you set up everything. Before Kokichi came crashing into your life, your main hobby was transferring new music onto cassette tapes. There was just something about… for lack of a better word, booming, sound of the old boombox. It was like the difference between listening to a recording of an orchestra and hearing one performed live before you. You can feel the music instead of just hearing it. Sure, you could use a modern boombox, but it wouldn’t have the exact same sound or feel, it’d be a little off.

You trotted your way out to the field as to blast the music without disturbing anyone’s sleep. You hummed feeling the slightly damp grass beneath your feet. Gently placing the boombox and box of cassettes down you quickly began set up. Now, what to play you wondered. Maybe something for quickstep since the fast-paced dance tired you out faster than most other forms. After placing the cassette in you quickly backed up from the boombox, ready to dance. You felt that joyous anticipation bubble up inside as the intro played… A-and played again? Maybe the intro was longer than you remembered… Okay, no, there was something wrong. Confused, you took out the tape. There didn’t appear to be anything wrong with it, and you weren’t entirely sure if this was a problem you could have with tapes. Perhaps something was wrong with the boombox? You decided to test this theory and placed another tape in… The intro was the same but a completely different song was played with the same instruments as the intended song. “You have got to be kidding me.” That smile you tried repressing kept growing wider and wider as you placed in more tapes, finding each one had some silly quirk.

“Nishishi. Y/N, you came!” Suddenly you were tackled from behind, being hugged so tightly. You tried sighing in annoyance, but it came out more as a soft chuckle. “Where’s my tapes?” “Hmm? What tapes?” “… Look we can play some other time, but right now I need my music to dance to so I can tire myself enough to get to sleep.” “W-what? Sleep? Y/N how could you!?” He began crying those crocodile tears as he nuzzled his cheek against your own. “You show up to our super-secret meeting only to abandon me! How can you be so mean!?” You rolled your eyes at his theatrics. “… Okay, I’ll bite. What’s this secret meeting about?” You raised a hand up, gently running your fingers up his neck and through his hair. After a moment he flinched and quickly backed away. Turning around you saw he had a small pack on him. He must have been on his way to set up some prank before hearing his tapes being played. “Planning our crime spree tonight!” “No.” “Whaaat? Y/N, I know you’re new to D.I.C.E. so I’ll let you off easy this time, but I’m the Boss, you have to at least listen to me.” “I’m not a part of your gang, I’m your partner.” “Yeah! My partner in crime, love crimes!” He looked absolutely giddy with sparkling eyes as he leaned in closer and closer, the tips of your noses touching. “… How would one even go about committing a ‘love crime’?” “Oh, Y/N, being so cheeky, like you don’t know.” His eyes narrowed on you as he wore that sharp smirk. “You stole my heart; I stole yours. Now, I want to work with you. Let’s go on a date, right now!” “Dude. It’s one in the morning or something.” “Yes, and…” “… Fine, hopefully this’ll tire me out enough to get to sleep.” Happily cheering Kokichi took the boombox and box of fake cassette tapes before bolting, leaving you to chase after him.

You quickly found yourself running out of the school and into town. Kokichi dashed down street after street after alleyway, then around a corner, down a street you had already passed. It was as if he were just running around on a whim without a destination in mind, which was entirely likely. You picked up your pace quickly leaving Kokichi behind. “Hey, no fair! You’re only faster than me because you’re not carrying all this heavy stuff!” Slowing down your pace, you turned around. “Are you sure it’ not my years of dancing?” You smirked, sprinting straight for him. You scooped him and all the stuff in your arms in a bridal carry style. Your movements were swift and effortless, completely fluid, no hesitation. You even picked up your pace. “Poor lil’ Oma, so tiny, I’m surprised you could even lift my boombox!” “Hey! Not everyone has giant beautiful muscles like you!” “They’re not giant, I’m just toned!” “Y/N that’s such an obvious lie! I’ve seen you lift people over your head with ease! You’re even… carrying me right now…” “Oma?” He didn’t hide how his voice trailed off. Did he only realize that now, or was it another lie? “You alright?” “Hmm? What’s got you wondering that? Of course I’m not! You’re holding me so closely, it’s embarrassing!” “Oh! Sorry!” Your pace immediately slowed down and just as your grip loosened, Kokichi threw his arms around your neck. “But that’s a lie! Geez, Y/N, you should know I can never get enough of you!” “… Sure. Uh, anyway! Are we just going to run around all night or are we actually going to go somewhere?” “Hmm… Alright! First go down the street we just passed! And while we’re at it, we need some racing music!” He pried a chuckle out of you at how clumsily he placed the cassette in and how he got increasingly ‘upset’ that he wasn’t finding a good enough racing song, which was only exacerbated by the ridiculous music that played.

“Stop, stop, STOP! We’re here!” Hopping out of your arms he sifted through his bag, taking out his signature mask and placing it on. “A costume shop?” “Duh! We need something to cover your face! You still haven’t made your D.I.C.E. mask yet, so we’re going to get a temporary one.” “… We’re actually committing crimes!?” He simply laughed his signature laugh as he picked at the lock. When the door opened an alarm went off. You were frozen in place as Kokichi dashed inside. Moments later the alarm stopped blaring. He then popped his head out the open door, taking off his mask. “Okay, it’s safe now! C’mon we only have ten minuets!” He then dashed back in. You were hesitant when taking those first few steps, you’ve never done anything like this before! When Kokichi spoke of ‘love crimes’ you weren’t thinking you were actually going to break into a building and steal something! Kokichi ran back out and took your hands into his own. “Don’t tell me you’re scared of walking into a building.” Then he held his mask up to you. “I’ve done this countless times, you’ll be safe with me, and that’s not a lie.” After you placed on the mask, he led you inside.

“Huh, this feels exactly like when I get into position before judges. Horrifying, and exhilarating!” “Nishishi.” Even in the dark Kokichi effortlessly lead you between the aisles. The place was rather eerie. Costumes and pieces hanging from the ceiling, random oblong shapes jutting out of the walls, the twisted shadows that seemingly scurried about. Your vision was also lightly obscured due to the mask. That coupled with you being slightly on edge from this entire situation, you were a little spooked. You squeezed his hand, lightly stroking the back of his fingers with your thumb. It was more of a mindless gesture, but an appreciative one. You only noticed you were doing so when you suddenly felt the grip on your hand loosen.

Suddenly Kokichi sprinted ahead, letting you go. “Here it is! The back storage room! They keep all the good stuff here!” He quickly picked at the lock before swinging the door open. As he entered, he searched through his bag, taking out a flashlight and with a short sharp click sound the light flipped on, seemingly blinding. You involuntarily held a hand before your eyes, squinting and looking between your fingers. Suddenly your view was darkened. “Who thought these tacky sunglasses would come in handy!” “Ah, thank you Ou-” Now that you weren’t blinded you saw how Kokichi managed to gather the most ridiculous pieces of costumes in mere moments. Clown shoes, fairy wings, giant sunglasses, boxing gloves, all of the bead necklaces, monster finger puppets on all of his fingers and some in his hair, a bowler’s cap, fox mask, checkered vest, striped shorts, feathered boa, frayed scarf, and whatever else was under all that. Being surprised by being greeted to that sight so suddenly a laugh erupted from you. That beautiful, sweet laugh that utterly melted Kokichi’s heart and caused that unconcealable, beaming smile to radiate off him. “Huh!? What’s so funny, Y/N? ~” He hopped just a little closer to you as he spoke in that knowing sing-song tone. “N-No, stop it!” You clamped your hand over your mouth, desperate to repress that laughter. Kokichi smirked. You knew better than to hide your laughter from him. “Y/N, tell me! Hey, hey, tell me, What’s so funny? Huh, huh, what is it?” With each syllable he made some sharp movement, whether it was drawing closer to you or flinging out his hands, smacking whatever was next to him causing it to fall on his head. “D-damn it Kokichi!” You laughed even harder as you kneeled on the ground, holding your stomach which hurt from laughing so hard. Meanwhile Kokichi froze for a moment, a scarlet hue spread across his cheeks and tips of his ears. His heart absolutely pounded against his ribs. You called him by his first name. After taking in your beautiful laughter he quickly removed the clothing, tossing it aside as if he were in a panic.

Once you calmed a little, Kokichi called out to you. “Y-yeah?” You hobbled towards him, taking the sunglasses off, your eyes having adjusted to the light. “There’s a whole lot of masks here!” He picked out a few holding them before his face. Very cartoonish looking shiny plastic masks. An anime girl, a bee, crocodile, a clown- “Oh, I didn’t know people made masks of your face Oma!” “Well, I’m just that handsome. Not everyone can be a face model.” He then made what you assumed to be an exaggerated ‘sexy’ face to which you rested your face in your hand. “You’re so ridiculous.” “You say that like it’s a bad thing, but I can hear your smile!” “I am smiling, and I hate it!” Your smile only grew at this silly light banter.

You drew closer looking at the open boxes. You picked up a Venice carnival mask. The face appeared to be a cracked porcelain with intricate gold, black and dark purple design. There were blank spaced under the left eye and over the right where scores of music were. At the top was what appeared to be a jester’s cap, even with tiny bells on the ends. “Ah! Perfect!” Kokichi daintily took the mask from you and placed it on. Even how he did something as mundane as picking up an object had so much personality. Perhaps as a dancer that was one of the things that drew you to him. “Alright, let’s go! We still have love crimes to commit!” “This wasn’t it!?” “Duh! Y/N, keep up. We were just getting a mask to hide your identity! This was only preparation.” He then dashed off towards the counter. You dashed after him, finding he was leaving money on the counter. “You’re paying?” “Well, yeah! I’m not a thief you know!” He said as he took a box of impulse buy mints. “Really now.” “Petty theft Y/N, petty theft.”

Once you were outside Kokichi repicked the locks, locking the doors. “Now, our date night can begin! Huh? Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing? No taking off your mask when committing crimes! We don’t want anyone recognizing you!” “Uh… I’m giving you your mask back? I assumed you’d want it back, and I’d wear the store one. Wasn’t the whole point of coming here to get me a mask?” “… No, keep my mask on.” “Oh, uh, okay?” You sidled up beside him, gently taking his hand. “So, where are we headed to commit this ‘love crime’?” Kokichi flinched his hand away, instead occupying himself with the boombox. “Before that we need a sneaking around theme song!” “o-okay…” You awkwardly stood beside him as he fumbled with the cassette tape. “There, now-” He crashed into you carrying everything. “Carry me!” He nuzzled into you as you effortlessly lifted him up. “Now, off to adventure!”

As you raced around he played silly song after silly irritating song. You sighed as he scat or made up nonsensical lyrics for your soundtrack. He’d sing at the top of his lungs, making you fear he was going to wake someone. Quickly though he told you to stop. “This is it!” “… What even is this place? Off neon lights… I don’t even see a sign.” “Oh~ Nishishi. This is fun.” He joyfully skipped over to the door, picking at the lock. “You wait right here and be prepared for an emergency escape!” He then slipped through the door laughing his signature laugh.

It was awfully cool for an autumn night; it wasn’t even near winter yet. The wind picked up, rustling the leaves and throwing them up into the air. You sat on the sidewalk, looking out at those bright colorful twinkling lights. It was strangely dark and isolated here. The exact opposite of the lively town which lay not far. What even was this you wondered. You guessed you’d find out soon enough, but… would waiting too long be bad. Were either of you truly happy with this? Was this healthy even. You held no doubt that Kokichi cared for you but thinking back on what lead you here… like this place you felt somewhat isolated. Were you doing something wrong? You wanted to just ask Kokichi, but what if it was like dancing and not even lying, he’d simply say nothing as if the question were never asked. If, like times when he seemed to distance himself from you, he’d give you affection or make you laugh, get you to temporarily forget about it. You liked Kokichi, you truly did, but… maybe this wasn’t healthy for either of you. Maybe it’d be better to be friends instead. There wasn’t that much difference between being friends and being in a romantic relationship, it just the latter has more expectations… what if that was it. Maybe you were expecting too much of this.

“Hey! Y/n!”

“Huh? Uh- what?” “There you are!” He was smiling, crouching before you hugging his knees. “I called for you for a while, but you were off in la-la land!” “Oh, sorry. Just got lost in thought…” You then smirked. “But only because you took so long.” “Excuse me, but that was record time for disarming a building!” “Still took forever.” “You’re so silly.” Taking your hands, he jumped up pulling you to your feet. “Now, let’s go!”

He eagerly dragged you into the dark building. There was but a single door open where light beamed out, swaying and dancing about on the floor and wall beyond it. There were also two pairs of shoes before the door. “Come on, c’mon, put them on quickly now!” … The shoes had wheels on the bottom? Looking into the room you found it was massive. The floor was smooth and shiny with nothing atop it, the walls blank, and the ceiling was covered in lights. Against the walls was some carpeted flooring where Kokichi placed your things. He rolled along watching as you hurried to place the skates on. “I had no idea there were roller-skating rinks around here!” “Yeah, but I think this is the only one, but it’s so drab! So, we’re gonna liven things up!” He excitedly searched through the bag taking out a funky looking toy gun, colorful plastic cups and many cans of spray paint. You hobbled over to the rink, slipping forward and back, swinging your arms and body out in any direction to keep any semblance of balance. When Kokichi neared you threw yourself at him, to which you both fell. “S-sorry!” You rolled over quickly sitting up. “Ooh, I didn’t know my Y/N was so clumsy! Or were you just wanting an excuse to hug me?” “I’ve never been roller skating before.” “… You… you’re not lying… But you’re the Super High School Level Dancer! Shouldn’t you know roller disco?” “Yeah, High School Level, not Ultimate, or end-all-be-all… There are a few things I still have not mastered. Like how Tojo can’t cut konjac, or how Chabashira doesn’t know a thing about Aikido! We may be great, but not perfect, and roller-skating… happens to be where I’m lacking.” “Oh… That’s going to be a problem then. Oh well! This will just be more fun!” With verve he pulled you to your feet and placed a can of spray paint in your hand. “Let’s go paint!”

You slipped and tumbled as you painted, making sloppy, dripping designs. Kokichi linked his arm with your own, catching you before you fell and simply helped you keep your balance in general. You most often just made random lines or squiggles and Kokichi incorporated them into his own childish looking work. He turned the lines into the sides of dice and the squiggles into lop sided hearts or other things, whatever he felt like. You found yourself giggling from imagining how ridiculous you must have looked attempting to keep balance and nervousness from breaking into another building, this time vandalizing it. But you trusted Kokichi and followed his lead, letting yourself just enjoy the absurdity of it all.

Once finished the pair of you took a step back, admiring your work. “Masterpieces, all of it!” “I don’t know about that, but it was fun.” “Now, we need to fix these lights!” He glided away, picking up the packets of colored plastic cups then returned. “Toss me up to the ceiling Y/N!” “Excuse me!?” “I need you to toss me! I’ve seen you do it before! Besides, how else am I supposed to place these on the lights?” You looked up seeing the ceiling lights were the kind where the light was just stuck in a drilled hole in the ceiling. You supposed it was possible to cram the open end of the cup there. “… If you touch the ceiling or ground even once I won’t toss you anymore.” “Yay!” He hugged you, giving you the opportunity to quickly pick him up and toss him. “What was that? It’s wasn’t even close.” “Well excuse me for not wanting to hurt you.” “I know you can do this. I’ll be fine.” “… alright.” After you made sure you were standing on the toe stop, you tossed him much higher than before. You held your breath seeing him fly up then come tumbling down. Catching him in your arms you clutched him tightly as if fearing he was going to fly up on his own. “See, I’m fine. I know I can trust you.” “… Thanks.” “Now, onto the next!” And so, you tossed up Kokichi to each and every single light.

When you caught him that last time you hugged him tightly, thankful you did not slip up once. You certainly felt the pain of your dancing partner not catching you and though quick, it’s scary and can instantly shatter much trust that had been built up. However, you felt Kokichi squirm under your grip so you reluctantly let go. He then hugged you before skating away, picking up the strange gun. “Y/N, want to do the honors?” “… I don’t even know what the gun does!” “Okay, okay, just help me keep from falling over.” “Alright?” Before you could even approach him, he crashed into you. He then looked up at the ceiling and took aim. With a pop curtain string lights shot out, attaching itself to the ceiling. It was no wonder he asked you to keep him steady, the force from that thing shooting was much too powerful for one person to handle. Kokichi made sure to cover the entire ceiling with the thing. When he was finally satisfied, he raced off to the wall to plug the end into an outlet. Then the lights flipped on.

It was brilliant. It was like an otherworldly stage. The curtain string lights slightly swayed as Kokichi flew past, making it appear almost waterfall like. The colors clashed against one another and were slightly obscured by the string lights making it look to be a haze. The floor reflected the ceiling making the lights look endless. It was fun chaos. And what made it even better was the quickstep song Kokichi had playing on full blast from your boombox. “Wait. No that’s actually one of my songs. Not one you altered.” “Aw~ You liked my music. Well if you insist, I can play the Delfino Plaza theme intro loop for us.” “NO! No! I am so glad for this! I was just surprised for a moment!” Kokichi laughed seeing your flustered reaction.

“… Oma. You’re ridiculous and amazing. This is fun, and scary. Thank you for this.” Kokichi froze hearing the shear warmth that oozed from your voice. He was only snapped out of his trance feeling you so gently take his hand and intertwine your fingers together. He flinched away, immediately regretting it. “I’m not comfortable with that. I don’t like touch that much. I hope you understand.” He then hid his hand behind his head. “… But that’s a lie.” He quickly wrapped his hands around one of yours, pulling himself close. “Sorry for scaring you!” “… Is it, though.” You pulled your hand away. “Do you not like being touched?” “Hmm? Wait, what’s that?” He tried skating away but tripped over his own feet. When he hit the ground a buzzing sound went off. “Aw. My hand buzzer prank was revealed, oh well.” “… You really don’t want to talk about this, do you. That was a pathetic ‘prank’ to get me distracted.” You kneeled down beside him to be closer to his level. “You always do this, try to pull the wool over my eyes, distract me from… something. It seems you push me away, but you then approach me so freely. Is this a control thing? Do I make you uncomfortable? Is that why you’re only okay when you approach me? If you distrust me that much at least lie instead of ignoring it. I don’t care if it’s a painful truth or a happy lie, just… communicate with me, say something, anything. Please.” You couldn’t let this go. If you wanted this to work you had to communicate somehow, and you didn’t know what else to do at this point… and… You hated this. You hated being used to this feeling. It was just like dancing. Fun and amazing, and so, so exciting, but lonely. When dancing you need to be at similar levels for it to truly work, but because of your title, because of how quickly you learned others became intimidated by your skill believing they couldn’t keep up with you, leaving you on your own. You thought this would be different. No disproportion of skill level so you could be on an even playing field, so you could actually have a partner to work and be with. But even with Kokichi, it was like you were being dragged around. You wondered if you only felt like this because you were expecting too much. You thought things could be like when you were younger, you could actually have a partner, someone who you could rely on just as much as they relied on you. Someone you could trust to catch you, be someone they could trust in return… But it’s not. This just feels like whenever you invited another dancer to dance. Left to be by yourself.

“Do whatever you want with me.” “Huh?” He sat up and looked you directly in the eyes, or at least you assumed so, it was near impossible to tell with the mask on. You also thought so because of how you felt this gaze. It was similar to what you felt on stage, knowing all eyes were on you, but this was different. It was… intense. “I… w-what do you mean?” He dragged himself over only mere millimeters apart from you. “… You overwhelm me. I’m not used to this. Getting affection so earnestly. Everyone hates or distrust me because of my antics. The only people who cared about me before you was D.I.C.E., my family. But… we don’t show affection in the typical way. We mess with one another, making lighthearted jokes at our own expense to make others laugh, booby-trap places we know they frequent often and that trap having a treat or gift for them. But you… You just say it. You just hug me, touch me, hold my hand. I want it. I want you. I want you to keep wanting me. But then I feel like my heart’s going to explode and I get so nervous and my mind goes into a panic. It’s embarrassing that I feel ashamed of not being able to handle even your simple touches. So, I back away, but I still crave you and want you to know I care about you too. I’m not uncomfortable it’s just… so much to take in all at once my mind and heart can’t keep up!” As he spoke, he slowly draped his arms over your shoulders and leaned into you, closing the gap. He nuzzled into you. Even with that mask on, you could feel a shiver run down your spine as his warm breath brushed across your ear. “… Do whatever you want to me. Please.” This… You never heard him speak in such a serious tone before. He almost sounded like a completely different person. You wondered if he could feel how your heart raced, the heat radiating from your face, how you just wanted to melt into that embrace. Little did you know Kokichi was thinking the exact same thing in that moment and every other time you touched him. Still holding on to you, he backed up so you could see his masked face.

“But that’s a lie!” There was that playful tone you recognized. “I’m a supreme leader. I’m showered in love and affection all the time! Every single day I’ll have you know! How do you think I got so good at giving hugs?!” As if proving his point, he tackled you into a hug, throwing all his weight into it, knocking the two of you over. “… If all that was a lie, then what about the first thing.” “It’s the truth. Do whatever you want to me, and I won’t mind a Single. Little. Bit.” “Whatever I want huh… Then…” You slowly sat up. “Care to skate dance with me?” “What? Did you lie to me about not knowing how to skate?” “No. I don’t care if I don’t even know the basics. I just want to dance with you. Share my passion with you.” You shakily got up. “Want to dance with me, Oma?” He was still for a moment before taking your hand. As you helped him to his feet you noticed the song suddenly changed. It was one you didn’t recognize but had the same instruments as the intended song. Of course, he used a silly tape, why would you think he brought your original ones with him. It was Latin Jazz you believed.

Taking both his hands, you held them in a tight grip, fearful of falling over. You both laughed out loud, spinning around, clinging to one another attempting to keep any balance. You tried doing some dance moves, from ballet, to ballroom, to jazz, most of which ended in you and Kokichi almost toppling over and laughing to no end in the process. You soon noticed how Kokichi’s grip was almost unbearably tight, and how his hands trembled. “Nervous?” “I… I’m feeling lightheaded.” He then flopped into you. You immediately wrapped your arms around him, keeping him steady. “Ah~ much better. Thank you, Y/N.” He knew dancing was going to kill him. He could hardly handle you holding his hand and now he was trying something so intimate, dancing. Entrusting your entire being into your partner. Being so close with so much skin contact. It wasn’t like he didn’t like it. In fact was a desperately wanting this, but he believed he hadn’t become a complete wreak from these overwhelming feelings because his intense blush was hidden behind a mask and he couldn’t see how tenderly you were probably looking at him right now. Or how you were smiling, or… And even merely thinking of you was blurring his mind, being consumed by the desire to just stay like this longer.

Suddenly you stopped. “Oma. I think someone-” The moment he heard voices Kokichi dragged you to your things, chucking the skates away and quickly collected the boombox and tapes. “Y/N, run now!” You scooped him and your things before dashing away past the people at the entrance. The pair of you giggled like naughty school children as you zipped down street after street trying to lose any cops that were potentially called on you. After Kokichi was convinced you had escaped he burst into obnoxiously loud laughter, taking off his and your masks. He so cheekily smiling seeing the dawn of a new day. “You’re beautiful Oma.” Then you pulled him closer, kissing him on the cheek. His laughter choked, a loud squeak like noise replacing it. You chuckled seeing his tight-lipped wobbling smile as his already rosy tinted cheeks flushed to be absolutely red. “Oh? I thought you were great at accepting affection. Or are cheek kisses your weakness?” You were leaning in for a kiss when he placed and hand on your face and buried his own face into his other hand. “Y-you’re so mean. Don’t tease me like that!” “Aw~ but how am I supposed to resist when you blush so cutely like that!” You absolutely adored seeing that blush spread, and smile grow.


End file.
